tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Loot
Loot se refiere a cualquier item that can be scavaged (looted) from the bodies de criaturas muertas o jugadores. Loot varies by creature, and some items are found more frequently than others. Usually the most valuable items are the most rare. Rumours A popular rumour says that wearing a Wolf Tooth Chain will increase the chance of dropping a rare item. This has been proven false since the loot of a monster is decided when the monster is spawned, not when killed. Another rumour says that some respawns provide better loot than others, however this has not been confirmed (neither true nor false). Although there is some evidence of this. An example of this is Chickens in Krimhorn will drop Chicken Feathers more commonly than Chickens in Greenshore Looting Guidelines The following lists give recommendations for what loot to collect while hunting. The "GP/oz" ratio also takes into account the number of spaces an item takes up in your backpack, not just its raw value. General guidelines are to collect loot giving preference in the following order. This list is only a general guideline, there are obvious exceptions, so use your common sense when collecting items. For specific lists, check the appropriate section below. If something weighs more the amount of gold it's worth, it's not worth picking up (still use a lootbag) #Gems and Jewelry #Platinum Coins #Rare or Magical Items (rings, amulets, etc.) #Creature Products #Gold Coins #Weapons #Armor #Shields #Food #Tools Assumptions Some assumptions were made when creating these lists: * It is assumed that you will not keep or use any item looted. These lists are sorted based on the assumption that all items will be sold for gold coins. * In order for the lists to be equally valuable in all game worlds, only prices offered by NPCs is used. Most items can be sold to other players for more money. * The weight for each item assumes that you will be carrying your loot in a backpack. If you were to use a bag (or other container) to hold your loot, then the weight/gp ratio would be slightly different. Rookgaard Loot Lists * East Wilderness ** Deer, Spider, Wolf, Bug, Poison Spider, Bear, Skeleton, Rotworm * Free City Area ** Chicken, Rabbit, Sheep, Deer, Rat, Cave Rat, Bug, Munster * General Dungeon ** Spider, Wolf, Troll, Poison Spider, Bear, Orc, Skeleton, Minotaur, Apprentice Sheng * Premium Caves ** Troll, Orc, Goblin, Skeleton, Orc Spearman * Premium City Area ** Chicken, Rat, Cave Rat, Spider, Bug, Poison Spider * Premium Wilderness ** Rabbit, Spider, Wolf, Troll, Bear * Training Room ** Spider, Wolf, Bug, Troll * West Wilderness ** Deer, Rat, Spider, Wolf, Bug, Troll, Poison Spider, Bear, Wasp, Orc, Skeleton, Orc Spearman, Rotworm Mainland Loot Lists * Amazon Camp ** Amazon, Valkyrie, Witch, Ghoul, Mummy * Ancient Ruins Tomb ** Cave Rat, Poison Spider, Skeleton, Larva, Ghoul, Stalker, Ghost, Scarab, Gargoyle, Mummy, Bonelord, Crypt Shambler, Demon Skeleton, Vampire, Bonebeast, Necromancer, Banshee, Lich * Banuta ** Kongra, Sibang, Merlkin * Behemoths ** Cyclops, Behemoth * Black Knight's Villa ** Bat, Skeleton, Bonelord, Wyvern, Black Knight * Blue Djinn Tower ** Blue Djinn, Marid, Larva, Scarab, Lion, Stone Golem * Barbarian Camps ** Barbarian Bloodwalker, Barbarian Brutetamer, Barbarian Headsplitter, Barbarian Skullhunter, Ice Witch. * Carlin Sewers ** Bat, Spider, Bug, Poison Spider, Rotworm * Chakoyas ** Penguin, Winter Wolf, Polar Bear, Chakoya Toolshaper, Chakoya Tribewarden, Chakoya Windcaller * Chor ** Lizard Sentinel, Lizard Snakecharmer, Lizard Templar * Crocodile Swamps ** Cave Rat, Swamp Troll, Wasp, Crab, Centipede, Crocodile, Smuggler, Bandit, Carrion Worm, Tortoise, Tarantula, Terror Bird, Blood Crab * Cults ** Novice of the Cult, Acolyte of the Cult, Adept of the Cult, Enlightened of the Cult * Cyclopes ** Cyclops, Cyclops Drone, Cyclops Smith *'Cyclopolis' **Elf, Wild Warrior, Minotaur Archer, Dwarf Soldier, Elf Scout, Cyclops, Minotaur Mage, Minotaur Guard, Elf Arcanist, Dwarf Guard, Orc Berserker, Orc Leader, Dragon, Behemoth * Darama Deserts ** Deer, Hyaena, Poison Spider, Wasp, Lion, Nomad, Scarab * Dark Cathedral (DC) ** Bat, Poison Spider, Centipede, Skeleton, Rotworm, Smuggler, Wild Warrior, Bandit, Ghoul, Assassin, Ghost, Tarantula, Witch, Dark Monk, Hunter, Mummy, Stone Golem, Bonelord, Monk, Demon Skeleton * Demona ** Stone Golem, Elf Arcanist, Dragon, Warlock * Desert Dungeon ** Rat, Spider, Poison Spider, Bear, Orc, Rotworm, Scorpion, Orc Warrior, Minotaur Archer, Fire Devil, Minotaur Mage, Slime (Creature), Minotaur Guard, Bonelord, Orc Berserker * Dragons ** Dragon Hatchling, Dragon Lord Hatchling, Dragon, Dragon Lord * Drefia ** Skeleton, Ghoul, Ghost, Demon Skeleton, Bonelord, Stalker, Necromancer, Priestess, Mummy, Vampire, Crypt Shambler * Dwacatra ** Troll, Orc Spearman, Orc Warrior, Orc Berserker, Dwarf, Dwarf Soldier, Dwarf Guard, Minotaur, Minotaur Archer, Minotaur Guard, Minotaur Mage, Cyclops * Dwarf Mines ** Bat, Poison Spider, Rotworm, Dwarf, Dwarf Soldier, Dwarf Guard * Dworcs ** Dworc Venomsniper, Dworc Fleshhunter, Dworc Voodoomaster, Centipede, Tarantula, Crypt Shambler *'Edron Hunters' **Hunter, Wild Warrior, Bear, Wolf, Rabbit * Elvenbane ** Troll, Orc, Orc Spearman, Orc Warrior, Orc Shaman, Orc Berserker, Elf, Elf Arcanist, Dwarf, Minotaur, Minotaur Archer, Minotaur Guard, Minotaur Mage, Hunter, Demon Skeleton, Dragon * Elves ** Elf, Elf Scout, Elf Arcanist * Femur Hills ** Pig, Bat, Sheep, Black Sheep, Bug, Wolf, Bear, Goblin, Cyclops, Demon Skeleton, Hunter, Rotworm, Skeleton * Shallow Fibula ** Poison Spider, Orc, Skeleton, Rotworm, Carrion Worm, Ghoul, Bonelord, Demon Skeleton * Deep Fibula ** Minotaur, Minotaur Archer, Minotaur Mage, Minotaur Guard, Dragon Hatchling, Dragon Lord Hatchling, Dragon, Dragon Lord * Fields of Glory Dungeon ** Rat, Bat, Spider, Wolf, Bug, Troll, Poison Spider, Bear, Wasp, Goblin, Rotworm, Amazon * Folda ** Deer, Rabbit, Rat, Spider, Bug, Winter Wolf, Troll, Poison Spider, Frost Troll, Orc, Polar Bear, Orc Spearman, Rotworm, Minotaur, Orc Warrior, Minotaur Archer, Yeti, Wyvern * Shallow Formorgar Mines ** Rat, Novice of the Cult, Gargoyle, Stone Golem, Mammoth, Ice Golem, Acolyte of the Cult, Adept of the Cult, Crystal Spider * Deep Formorgar Mines ** Enlightened of the Cult, Ice Witch, Crystal Spider, Destroyer, Nightmare, Behemoth, Lost Soul, Plaguesmith, Demon, Juggernaut * Frost Giants ** Frost Giant, Frost Giantess, Mammoth * Ghost Ship ** Skeleton, Ghoul, Ghost, Demon Skeleton, Vampire * Giant Spiders ** Giant Spider * Goroma ** Island Troll, Crab, Skeleton, Pirate Skeleton, Fire Devil, Ghost, Witch, Stone Golem, Blood Crab, Pirate Ghost, Elder Bonelord, Acolyte of the Cult, Efreet, Adept of the Cult, Enlightened of the Cult, Dragon, Dragon Lord, Demon, Morgaroth. * Green Djinn Tower ** Green Djinn, Efreet, Stalker, Gargoyle * Hellgate ** Rat, Spider, Rotworm, Skeleton, Elf, Carrion Worm, Elf Scout, Ghoul, Bonelord, Demon Skeleton, Elder Bonelord, Giant Spider, Zevelon Duskbringer (Rare Spawn) *Hero Cave ** Star Room *** Demon Skeleton, Bonelord, Priestess, Minotaur Mage, Elf Arcanist, Orc Shaman, Dark Magician ** Heroes *** Hero * Helheim ** Penguin, Skeleton, Ghoul, Mummy, Bonelord, Crypt Shambler, Demon Skeleton, Elder Bonelord, Bonebeast,Braindeath, Lost Soul, Betrayed Wraith, Undead Dragon * Hydras ** Hydra * Kharos ** Lich, Serpent Spawn, Dragon Lord, Hydra, Behemoth, Warlock, Demon, Ferumbras * Laguna Islands ** Azure Frog, Coral Frog, Crimson Frog, Orchid Frog, Crab, Crocodile, Amazon, Toad, Tortoise, Thornback Tortoise, Blood Crab * Library Tomb ** Cave Rat, Hyaena, Poison Spider, Skeleton, Larva, Ghoul, Ghost, Scarab, Mummy, Crypt Shambler, Demon Skeleton, Vampire, Necromancer, Ancient Scarab, Lich, Behemoth * Malada ** Quara Mantassin Scout, Tarantula, Quara Constrictor Scout, Quara Predator Scout, Quara Pincher Scout, Quara Hydromancer Scout, Giant Spider * Minotaurs ** Minotaur, Minotaur Archer, Minotaur Mage, Minotaur Guard * Mount Sternum **Cave Rat, Bat, Spider, Poison Spider, Skeleton, Dwarf Soldier, Ghoul, Ghost, Cyclops, Mummy, Slime, Dwarf Guard, Bonelord, Crypt Shambler, Cyclops Drone, Demon Skeleton, Cyclops Smith, Dwarf Geomancer, Dragon, Giant Spider, Grorlam * Mountain Tomb ** Cave Rat, Hyaena, Poison Spider, Skeleton, Larva, Ghoul, Stalker, Ghost, Scarab, Mummy, Gargoyle, Bonelord, Demon Skeleton, Vampire, Priestess, Necromancer, Lich * Nomad Cave ** Nomad, Hyaena, Scorpion * Oasis Tomb ** Hyaena, Poison Spider, Demon (Goblin), Skeleton, Elf, Dwarf, Amazon, Ghoul, Stalker, Ghost, Scarab, Mummy, Bonelord, Green Djinn, Crypt Shambler, Vampire, Necromancer, Lich, Warlock * Orcs ** Orc, Orc Spearman, Orc Warrior, War Wolf, Orc Rider, Orc Shaman, Orc Berserker, Orc Leader, Orc Warlord * Outlaw Camp ** Rat, Wolf, Troll, Poison Spider, Bear, Wasp, Smuggler, Minotaur, Orc Warrior, Wild Warrior, Minotaur Archer, Bandit, Hunter, Minotaur Mage, Cyclops, Minotaur Guard * Peninsula Tomb ** Spider, Poison Spider, Lion, Skeleton, Larva, Ghoul, Stalker, Ghost, Scarab, Gargoyle, Mummy, Stone Golem, Bonelord, Green Djinn, Crypt Shambler, Demon Skeleton, Vampire, Bonebeast, Necromancer, Ancient Scarab * Piano Room ** Novice of the Cult, Witch, Dark Monk, Bonelord, Elder Bonelord, Vampire, Acolyte of the Cult, Adept of the Cult * Pirates ** Pirate Skeleton, Pirate Marauder, Pirate Cutthroat, Pirate Ghost, Pirate Buccaneer, Pirate Corsair * Pits of Inferno ** Spectre, Hand of Cursed Fate, Demon, Son of Verminor, Dark Torturer, Hellhound, Defiler, Betrayed Wraith, Phantasm, Destroyer, Lost Soul, Blightwalker, Plaguesmith, Nightmare, Juggernaut, Diabolic Imp, Fury, Hellfire Fighter, Undead Dragon, Banshee, Dragon Lord, Dracola (rare spawn), Mr. Punish (rare spawn), The Handmaiden (rare spawn), The Imperor (rare spawn), The Plasmother (rare spawn), Massacre (rare spawn), Countess Sorrow (rare spawn) * Quara ** Quara Constrictor, Quara Mantassin, Quara Hydromancer, Quara Pincher, Quara Predator * Quara Scouts ** Quara Constrictor Scout, Quara Mantassin Scout, Quara Hydromancer Scout, Quara Pincher Scout, Quara Predator Scout * Ramoa ** Ghost, Crypt Shambler, Demon Skeleton, Bonebeast, Giant Spider * Rotworm Caves ** Rotworm, Carrion Worm * Sea Serpent Area ** Blood Crab, Young Sea Serpent, Sea Serpent * Scarab Caves ** Larva, Scarab, Ancient Scarab * Shadow Tomb ** Cave Rat, Poison Spider, Skeleton, Larva, Ghoul, Stalker, Fire Devil, Ghost, Scarab, Mummy, Green Djinn, Crypt Shambler, Bonelord, Demon Skeleton, Vampire, Bonebeast, Necromancer, Dragon, Dragon Lord * Stone Golems ** Stone Golem * Stone Tomb ** Hyaena, Poison Spider, Skeleton, Larva, Ghoul, Stalker, Ghost, Scarab, Mummy, Bonelord, Crypt Shambler, Demon Skeleton, Vampire, Bonebeast, Necromancer, Ancient Scarab, Giant Spider * Tarpit Tomb ** Cave Rat, Poison Spider, Skeleton, Larva, Ghoul, Stalker, Ghost, Scarab, Gargoyle, Mummy, Stone Golem, Bonelord, Crypt Shambler, Demon Skeleton, Vampire, Bonebeast, Necromancer, Behemoth * Tiquanda Troll Cave ** Spider, Bug, Poison Spider, Swamp Troll, Crab, Skeleton, Bonelord * Treasure Island ** Crab, Skeleton, Ghoul, Pirate Skeleton, Ghost, Blood Crab, Pirate Ghost * Troll and Goblin Caves ** Troll, Swamp Troll, Frost Troll, Island Troll, Goblin, Bear * Tyrsung Outlaws ** Smuggler, Bandit, Hunter, Pirate Marauder, Pirate Cutthroat, Pirate Buccaneer * Undead Areas ** Skeleton, Ghoul, Mummy, Demon Skeleton, Crypt Shambler * White Flower Temple **Rat, Bug, Poison Spider, Wasp, Skeleton, Ghoul, Stalker, Demon Skeleton, Banshee * Wyverns **Wyvern Related Pages *Lootbag *Looting *Loot Statistics *Rareness *Scam *Bag If you got time to think about it, you may as well transport your lootbags style. Categoría:Paginas de loot